zelda truth or dare fic
by Master Sword 41
Summary: random fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Zelda or its characters.

Author: this is my first fic pls r&r.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: I'm going to use sum dares that I gave to other authors

Link: kill navi with the fairy ocarina

Gannondorf: admit u love majora

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: mwahahahahahah

Link: yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Navi: what the-

Link: Die navi!!!!!!!

Gannondorf: I love u majora. (Then throws up)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: r&r (uses author powers to revive navi)


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I'm back come on people we have a review.

Midna: awesome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link: smack Zelda.

Ganny: kiss link.

Tails dolls curse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: thank you tails dolls curse 4 being my first reviewer. Here have a cookie.

Link: do I have 2?

Zelda: are you really asking if you have 2 kiss me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm gunna keel you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: arrrg fine (kisses Zelda)

Gannondorf: crap fine (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kisses link)

Link: Zelda was better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: im thinking of doing lyric contest review and tell me if I should.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! =( the creators of chowder own schnitzel

Author: wake up people we have three reviews. =) also we have a new co-author say hello to Hannah Faror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midna: (whimpering) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crap this means more torture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: so now onto the reviews

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link: Why not get Sheik and Link married. Sheik as a boy and separate

character.

Ganny: I'd like to see him try and get through the annoyingly confusing water

temple.

Zelda: Pucker up and give Ganny a prench kiss

Tails dolls curse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: ok, so, before we send gannondorf on his way to the water temple. Zelda you heard tails dolls curse pucker up and give gannondorf a French kiss.

Zelda: aw schnitzel (puckers up and gives Gannon a French kiss)

Gannondorf: bye im on my way to the water temple.

Link and sheik: what the (bleep)

Author: (uses author powers to marry them) you may now kiss the bride, groom, thingy.

Link and sheik: (kiss)

Both: wow that was amazing.

At the water temple

Gannon: here I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crap, man I can't get through!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Walks in sees a re-dead or something screams and runs away crying for his mommy he makes all the way back and I yell go back there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) He yells NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello (is laughing about ganny and linky kissing) any way here we are

Link: I dare you to jump into a lake full of perona

Zelda: Dare you to be your guy form just to scar link

Ganny: Dare you to go die

Navi: Despite I like fairies I dare you to go die too

Plumalchemyst

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

me: ok link go jump now

Link: ok (jumps in and dies)

Me: ok (uses author powers to revive link)

Zelda: ok (twirls and turns into sheik) come here link

Link: ok (runs away screaming)

Gannon and navi: (they both go and die)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sup? First of all, to the author:

Good idea just put more into your stories. No one likes a short chapter, now

Do they also, could I come in for a little bits, pewees?

Now for the q/d

Midna: Ditch Link. You deserve better and you and the rest of us all know it.

I say go for dark link. Question: DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOMELY AWESOME YOU ARE?

*GLOMPS* also, what's your favorite kind of cookie? BE MY SISTER!

Zelda: Keep link. I hate you both. Why do you do nothing when all of hyrule

is in danger? Also, as a dare, be sheik and ask link out on a date.

Link: DIE

Gannandork: Haha I dare you to wear a nametag that says "hello, my name is

Gannondork" on it. Also, what's your motive behind capturing hyrule anyway?

Author: What characters exactly are you planning on putting in there? WHAT IS EVERYONES FAVORITE KIND OF CUPCAKE? I WILL MAKE THEM! I heart cupcake parties.

Hannah Faror

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: I refuse to kill link

Midna: aw heck no and yes, yes I do

Author: do it

Sheik: im not gay

Gannon: fine (comes out with nametag saying hello my name is gannondork on it) and my motives are………… ya no what I really don't know.

Zelda: (runs away crying because she is hated)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: okay so here we go chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: okay here's Midna with the disclaimer

Midna: -_- Nintendo owns all

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ha I'm so mean. Okays now I will apologize. Sorry Zelda. *Offers apologetic

hug*

I made chocolate cupcakes because no body said what kind thy wanted. So here

Ya go! *Throws everybody cupcakes*

QnD!

Gannondork: Ha ha your name is Gannon DORK! haha! Lol now um... If nabooru

(I think I spelled that right) and Zelda both asked you out who would you

pick?

Navi: I'm not a navi hater, jsyk. Yay. *Makes little Navi plush for navi*

'Ere ya go. Now. If you could be a great fairy would you?

Zelda: Sorry?

Midna: okay, PLEASE be my sister. That better? For a question: Are you mad

that you only were in one Zelda game and are supposedly to never be seen

again?

Link: DIE who's your favorite girl from EVERY Zelda game? Also, Is you gay?

You do that weird hair thing in brawl.

CUPCAKES!

Hannah Faror

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! I dare

Ganny: Call the three golden goddesses sniveling, filthy, worthless pigs. (I

would love to see reactions of said goddesses)

Link: Nothing. Here's a cake!

Zelda: Try to go through the whole Ocarina of Time game on your own.

Any random character: Do the Cha-cha!

tails doll curse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link: Jump into a giant monster boss pie that includes Gannonodork. (haha)

GannonDORK (haha): see above and be gannonDORK for 2 more chapters.

Zelda: turn into sheik and ask midna AND navi on dates

Navi and midna: see above and smack sheik while on the date

Author: do every one else's dares but sheiks and be called AuthorDORK

PantherramonX

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zelda don't worry I like you your more useful than Peach in the brawl games

Link: Has anyone ever told you that you and Peter Pan could be related since

You both have fairies and wear green tights XD

Ganondunce: I dare you to go kiss Xenmas from KH since you both kidnap a

Princess the main character aka hero love you guys were made for each

other

Navi: Dare you to fight Tinker bell

Tetra Zelda's pirate form from Wind waker XD: I dare you to sing the pirate

song

and that's all I got and I is sad because I love to torture Ganondunce XD oh

well bye XD

Plumalchemyst

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link: no. Okay (jumps into said pie) yay cake. Epona. No.

Navi: fights tinker bell. No.

Sheik: navi midna we're going on a date tonight

Tetra: (sings pirate song)

Midna and navi: (slaps sheik)

GannonDORK: Zelda. (Does the cha-cha) din, farore, and nayru yall are sniveling, filthy, worthless pigs. 'Kay (kisses Xenmas from KH)

Goddesses: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Zelda: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Midna: I would love to be your sister Hannah Faror

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: lyric game

When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell.

Extra points if you can guess the artist.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

AN. Hey sorry its been so long since I've updated.

So anyways onto the dares!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plumalchemyst

OMG GANONDUNCE DID IT

Navi: Did you fight Tinkerbell I couldn't tell

Link: Dang (snaps fingers and throws a pie at Link)

Zelda: since Peach got her own game do you think you'll get your own game where you have to save Link

Ganny: I dare you to run around in nothing but a Speedo to the song streak XD

Saria: Did you die in Ocarina of Time when link went to visit the meadow you were not there

author: here is a cake for you (hands a cake)

Bye

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tails doll curse

Everyone: Do the can-can in the most erotic clothes you can think of.  
Sheik: (Male Sheik) MARRY ME!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannah Faror

Yay Midna's mah sister!

Link: Epona?! Lame answer. Someone HUMAN  
Gannondork: *still amused his name is gannonDORK* Why does you have curls and a pink sword in Twilight Princess?  
Zelda: you know you have like a huge blob of hair in Melee?  
Midna: Do you still hate Zant? I mean he was technically under Gannydork's control.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Navi: Yes I did fight tinkerbell.

Link: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh evil pie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelda: ummmmmmmm no I don't think I will get my own game.

Gannondorf: the author doesn't know that song but if you review it to him or message it t him then I will do it next chapter.

Saria: NO I DID NOTR DIE I'M SARIA I CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No I probably did die though.

Author: I love cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone: what the bleep!!!!!!!!!!!!

Male Sheik: H-E-L-L to the NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link: Fine then. Zelda.

Gannondork: I don't know I haven't gotten that far yet.

Zelda: no I didn't know.

Midna: No why the bleep would I hate Zant I want to eat his head.


End file.
